Exclusive Pokémon Handbook
THIS IS AN OLD LIST OF EXCLUSIVES, SOME OF THESE HAVE BEEN RETIRED + REDESIGNED [https://sta.sh/22b5i367ozqv '--> FOR AN UP-TO-DATE LIST PLEASE CLICK HERE <--'] Welcome to the handy dandy handbook for all the exclusive Pokemon in Crescent Cavern! It has all the information you'll need if you ever forget. The list will be updated with each new Exclusive than comes out~ * = count has not been updated recently 'Krampus Skiddo (December 2015)' Type: Grass / Normal / Dark Special Ability: Prankster Special Move: Play rough Evolves From: N/A Evolves into: Krampus Gogoat No in group: '''6 '''Krampus Gogoat The Krampus Gogoat The Krampus Gogoat Type: Grass / Normal / Dark Special Ability: Justified Special Move: Punishment Evolves From: Krampus Skiddo Evolves into: N/A No in group: '''1 '''Gingerbread Eevee (New Years 2016) Type: Normal / Fairy Special Ability: Frisk Special Move: Present Evolves From: N/A Evolves into: A Festive Eeveelution No. in group: '11 '''Carol Singing Vaporeon ' '''Type: Water / Electric Special Ability: Illuminate Special Move: Sing Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '5 '''Jolly St Nick Flareon ' '''Type: Fire / Fairy Special Ability: Magician Special Move: Play Nice Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: 6 Snowfall Jolteon ''' '''Type: Electric / Ice Special Ability: Snow Warning Special Move: Blizzard Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '2 '''Mistletoe Espeon ' '''Type: Psychic / Grass Special Ability: Anticipation Special Move: Draining Kiss Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: 5 Angelic Umbreon ''' '''Type: Dark / Flying Special Ability: Serene grace Special Move: Dazzling gleam Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '13 '''Cheery Elf Glaceon ' '''Type: Ice / Fairy Special Ability: Klutz Special Move: Wrap Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '2 '''Holly Leafeon ' '''Type: Grass / Ice Special Ability: Fur coat Special Move: Horn leech Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: 12 Candy Cane Sylveon ''' '''Type: Fairy / Ice Special Ability: Sweet Veil Special Move: Lick Evolves From: Gingerbread Eevee Evolves into: N/A No. in group: 5 Chinese New Year Chimchar (January 2016) Type: Fire / Fighting Special Ability: Prankster Special Move: Sketch, Celebrate Evolves From: N/A Evolves into: Chinese New Year Monoferno (design to follow theme) > Chinese New Year Infernape No. in group: '''3 '''Chinese New year Infernape Type: Fire / Fighting Special Ability: Prankster Special Move: Sketch, Celebrate Evolves From: Chinese New year Monoferno Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '''0 '''Lovebird Chatot (February 2016) Type: Normal / Flying / Fairy Special Ability: Cute Charm Special Move: Lovely Kiss, Sweet kiss Evolves From: N/A Evolves into: N/A No. in group: 8 'Mimic Ditto (April Fools 2016)' Type: Normal / 1x Type from mimicked Legendary Special Ability: Imposter Special Move: '''Transform, 1x Move from mimicked Legendary pokemon (can be signature move or from move pool) '''Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '''22 '''Jester Charmander (Bred March 31st 2016) Breeder: Grassstrand (rolled by HammyHammy22) Type: Fire / Fairy Special Ability: Prankster Special Move: Trump Card Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: '''Jester Charmeleon > Jester Charizard (designs follow theme) '''No. in group: '''3 (+ 0 Charmeleon + 1 Charizard) '''Coral Reef Tirtouga (June 2016) Type: Grass / Water / Rock Special Ability:'''Chlorophyll '''Special Move: Seed bomb Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: Coral Reef Carracosta (design must follow theme) No. in group: '''4* '''Migrating Lapras (July 2016) Type: Ice / Water / Dragon Special Ability: '''Friend Guard '''Special Move: Dragon Pulse Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '''4* '''Northern Lights Rockruff (December 2016) Type: Rock / Ice Special Ability: Special Move: Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: Northern Lights Lycanroc No. in group: '20* '''Northern Lights Lycanroc (Midday) ' '''Type: Rock / Ice Special Ability: Special Move: Evolves from: Northern Lights Rockruff Evolves into: N/A No. in group: ??* Northern Lights Lycanroc (Midnight) ''' '''Type: Rock / Ice Evolves from: Northern lights Rockruff Evolves into: N/A Special Ability: ''' '''Special Move: No. in group: ??* Northern lights Lycanroc (Dusk) ''' '''Type: Rock / Ice Evolves from: Northern lights Rockruff Evolves into: N/A Special Ability: ''' '''Special Move: No. in group: 1* Magician Fennekin (January 2017) Type: Fire / Fairy / Dark Special Ability: '''Trickster '''Special Move: Topsy Turvy Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: Magician Braxien No. in group: '''11* '''Magician Braixen Type: Fire / Fairy / Dark Special Ability: '''Trickster '''Special Move: Topsy Turvy Evolves from: Magician Fennekin Evolves into: Magician Delphox No. in group: ??* Magician Delphox Type: Fire / Psychic / Fairy / Dark Special Ability: '''Trickster '''Special Move: Topsy Turvy Evolves from: Magician Braxien Evolves into: N/A No. in group: ??* Old World Woobat (March 2017) Type: Psychic / Flying / Steel / Dragon Special Ability: '''Overcoat '''Special Move: Dragon Pulse, Flash Cannon, Metal Claw Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: Old World Swoobat No. in group: '''3* '''Old World Swoobat Type: Psychic / Flying / Steel / Dragon Special Ability: Overcoat Special Move: Dragon Pulse, Flash Cannon, Metal Claw Evolves from: Old World Woobat Evolves into: N/A No. in group: '''1* '''Program Rotom (April 2017) (Starting form when hatched/bred) Type: Ghost / Electric / Steel / Psychic Special Ability: Telepathy or Infiltrator Special Moves: Telekinesis, Disable, Magnet Bomb Evolution: Use form change powder to swap between forms No. in group: '''12 '''Game Rotom Type: Ghost / Electric / Steel / Fairy Special Ability: Pixilate Special Moves: Barrage, Swift, Play Nice Evolution: Use form change powder to swap between forms No. in group: '''9 '''Virus Rotom Type: Ghost / Electric / Steel / Poison Special Ability: Corrosion Special Moves: Poison Jab, Horn Leech, Brick Break Evolution: Use form change powder to swap between forms No. in group: '''4 '''Firewall Rotom Type: Ghost / Electric / Steel / Fighting Special Ability: Download Special Moves: Sacred Sword, Protect, Shell Trap Evolution: Use form change powder to swap between forms No. in group: '''5 '''Four Horsemen Deerling (Bred May 21st 2017) Death Deerling (The Pale deer) ''' '''Breeder: '''Anntheazelf101 (Rolled by Velnyx) '''Type: Grass / Normal / Ghost Special Ability: Shadow Tag Special Moves: Perish song Evolution: Death Sawsbuck (design to follow theme) No. in group: 2* Famine Deerling (The Black deer) Type: Grass / Normal / Dark / Bug Special Ability: Swarm Special Moves: Infestation Evolution: Famine Sawsbuck (design to follow theme) No. in group: '''4* '''War Deerling' '''(The Red deer) Type: Grass / Normal / Fire / Steel Special Ability: Flash fire Special Moves: Inferno Evolution: War Sawsbuck (design to follow theme) No. in group: '''1* '''Pestilence Deerling' '''(The White deer) Type: Grass / Normal / Poison Special Ability: Poison point Special Moves: Gunk Shot Evolution: Pestalince Sawsbuck (design to follow theme) No. in group: '''??* '''Musketeer Budew (Bred May 21st 2017) Breeder: '''Artemideus (rolled by HammyHammy22) '''Type: Grass/Poison/Steel/Fighting Ability: Justified Signature Moves: Scared sword, swords dance Evolves from: N/A Evolves into: Musketeer Roselia No. in group: ?? Musketeer Roselia ''' '''Type: Grass/Poison/Steel/Fighting Ability: Justified Signature Moves: Scared sword, swords dance Evolves from: Musketeer Buedew Evolves into: Musketeer Roserade No. in group: ?? Musketeer Roserade ''' '''Type: Grass/Poison/Steel/Fighting Ability: Justified Signature Moves: Scared sword, swords dance Evolves from: Musketeer Roselia Evolves into: N/A No. in group: ?? Island Guardian Jangmo-o (Bred May 26th 2017) Breeder: '''Dianamond (rolled by HammyHammy22) '''Type: '''Dragon / Fire / Grass '''Special Ability: '''Grassy Pelt / Magma Armor '''Special Moves: '''Wood Hammer, Needle arm, Grassy terrain, Eruption, Lava plume '''Evolves from: '''N/A '''Evolves into: '''Island Guardian Hakamo-o '''No. in group: '''2* '''Island Guardian Hakamo-o Type: Dragon / Fighting / Fire / Grass Special Ability: 'Grassy Pelt / Magma Armor '''Special Moves: '''Wood Hammer, Needle arm, Grassy terrain, Eruption, Lava plume '''Evolves From: '''Island Guardian Jangmo-o '''Evolves into: '''Island Guardian Kommo-o '''No. in group: '?? '''Island Guardian Kommo-o Type: Dragon / Fighting / Fire / Grass Special Ability: '''Grassy Pelt / Magma Armor '''Special Moves: Wood Hammer, Needle arm, Grassy terrain, Eruption, Lava plume Evolves from: 'Island Guardian Kommo-o '''Evolves into: '''N/A '''No. in group: '?? '''Mishipeshu Growlithe (Bred June 6th 2017) Breeder: '''Velnyx (rolled by DawnOfTheTigress) '''Type: '''Fire / Water / Dragon / Steel '''Special Ability: '''Swift Swim '''Special Moves: '''Dragon Claw, Metal Claw, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail '''Evolves from: '''N/A '''Evolves into: Mishipeshu Arcanine No. in group: '''3* '''Mishipeshu Arcanine Type: 'Fire / Water / Dragon / Steel '''Special Ability: '''Swift Swim '''Special Moves: '''See above '''Evolves from: '''Mishipeshu Growlithe '''Evolves into: '''N/A '''No. in group: '?? '''Snow Spirit Hoothoot (September 2017) Types: Flying / Ice / Psychic / Fairy Special Ability: Refrigerator Special Moves: Avalanche, Mist, Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice, Cosmic Power, Gravity Evolves from: N/A Evolves to: Snow Spirit Noctowl Notes: Spots may be randomised for both stages No. in group: '''?? '''Snow Spirit Noctowl Types: Flying / Ice / Psychic / Fairy Special Ability: See above Special Moves: See above Evolves from: Snow Spirit Hoothoot Evolves to: N/A No. in group: ?? Mirror Milotic (March 2018) Types: Steel / Water / Psychic Special Ability: Clear Body Special Moves: Mirror Coat, Mirror Move, Mirror Shot, Trick Room, Reflect Evolves from: N/A Evolves to: Mirror Milotic Notes: Comes in 5 different colours located here. No. in group: 3* Mirror Milotic Types: Steel / Water / Psychic Special Ability: Clear Body Special Moves: Mirror Coat, Mirror Move, Mirror Shot, Trick Room, Reflect Evolves from: Mirror Feebas Evolves to: N/A Notes: Comes in 5 different colours located here. No. in group: ?? Skyscraper Stakataka (April 2018) Types: Psychic / Steel Special Ability: Compound Eyes Special Moves: Hypnosis, Extrasensory, Psychic, Psywave, Future Sight, Mind Reader Evolves from: N/A Evolves to: N/A Notes: '''Brick lines on the main body can be customized however you like. '''No. in group: 3* Storm Deity Magikarp (June 2018) Types: Water / Flying / Electric / Dark Special Ability: Drizzle Special Moves: Electric Terrain, Ion Deluge, Liquidation Evolves from: N/A Evolves to: Storm Deity Gyarados Notes: ''' Fins may be tattered however you wish. May have lightning churning around the body, may have different markings all together as long as it follows the theme. '''No. in group: 3* Storm Deity Gyarados Types:' Water / Dragon / Electric / Dark' Special Ability: Drizzle Special Moves: Electric Terrain, Ion Deluge, Liquidation, Brutal Swing (upon evolution) Evolves from: Storm Deity Magikarp Evolves to: Mega Storm Deity Gyarados Notes: '''Fins may be tattered however you wish. May have lightning churning around the body, may have different markings all together as long as it follows the theme. Mega Gyarados is up to personal design, but it must follow the theme of it's previous evolutions. '''No. in group: 1*